1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,090,533 discloses a connector with a housing made of synthetic resin. The housing has a terminal accommodation and a forwardly projecting hood that can be mounted in a mounting hole of a panel. Cavities are formed in the terminal accommodation part and accommodate terminal fittings of a wire harness.
Not all wiring harnesses have the same number of wires, and connectors of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,090,533 can be used with wiring harnesses that have different numbers of electric wires. Accordingly, the number of poles of terminal fittings accommodated in the terminal accommodation part can vary. Therefore, it is necessary to produce connectors with housings that have different numbers of cavities and different positions for the cavities. A die is used to form a housing that has a specified number of cavities in specified positions. Therefore, the number of dies needed to form the housings increases as the number of different types of housings increases to meet the specifications for the number of the poles of the terminal fittings. Thus, the cost for producing the dies becomes high.
The invention has been completed in view of the above-described situation. Therefore it is an object of the invention to decrease the cost for producing a die when the number of poles to be accommodated in cavities of a terminal fitting accommodation member is altered.